What A MindFreak! A MindFreak story
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Criss convinces Christine that everything will be just fine when they get married. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

"Christine! Christine!" Dani said running into the house.

"What is it?" Christine said coming downstairs. Christine and Dani were best friends and shared an apartment in Manhattan. The two of them were so close, that people thought they were sisters more than friends.

"Guess what I just found out. When we go to Vegas, there's a magician over there that I just know you're going to love."

"Dani not this again..."

"No really. Look you love magicians and you're going to love this guy. I've seen him on TV a few times. Criss Angel is his name." 

"Criss Angel? That name sounds familiar."

"He's great trust me you're gonna love this guy when we go see him." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Later that week, the two best friends were in Las Vegas. "I am so excited about tonight aren't you?" Dani said.

"Um..yea sure," Christine said. She had seen pictures of Criss Angel all around when they had gotten there but she was sure that she knew him from an earlier time.

"Hey aren't you excited?" 

"Yea I am. It's just that...nah nevermind it's nothing." 

"What is it?" Dani asked.

"Really it's nothing. Come on let's go so we can go see this stunt he's doing." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Hey did I hear right? Did someone just say he's going to burn himself alive?" Dani asked Christine.

"Yea that's what I heard to. Dani who's that guy standing over there?" 

"Oh that guy over there. That's his brother..." Dani was about to say his name until Christine called it out before her.

"J.D."

"Um yea but how did you know that?" Dani asked.

"Did you say Criss was originally from Long Island?"

"Um yea but I still don't see..."

"His family was friends with my family. He and his brothers used to babysit me when I was a kid. That's why the pictures of Criss looked so familiar."

"You're kidding me? We gotta get J.D.'s attention."

"No Dani don't. I mean they probably wouldn't remember me anyways." 

"I say it's worth a shot," Dani said yelling for J.D. to come over to them. "Hey my name is Dani and this is my friend..."

"Christine?" J.D. said.

"You remember me? It's been forever since we saw each other."

"Of course I remember you. You know come with me, I'm sure Criss would love to see you after he's done with the stunt."

"No I couldn't do that. I mean I'm sure he wouldn't remember who I am." 

"That's nonsense. Criss is always talking about you. He was so upset when both families lost contact with each other. Now come on we can wait over there with the rest of the crew." 

"Well can I friend come with me, I mean she's the one who dragged me here in the first place."

"Yes of course," J.D. said bringing them to where the family and crew were. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

J.D. went over to Criss after the stunt. "Criss I have a surprise for you over there."

"What kind of surprise?" Criss asked.

"Just a certain someone you haven't seen in a long time."

Christine stoodthere waiting to see Criss while Dani was over with Criss' other brother. She had always had a crush on Costa.

"Well who is..." Criss said then he saw Christine. "I don't believe it," he said going over to hug her.

"It's been awhile." Christine said.

"Yea I last saw you when you were what...13?" Criss said.

"Yea that was when you came over here and then we all lost touch."

"I just..wow I can't believe this," Criss said. "Hey you're what now...20 something?"

"24 now Criss."

"Well then in that case...we're all going to one of the clubs here. You're welcome to join us. You and your friend can come."

"Um...yea sure Criss sounds fun."

If you want another chapter posted…please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

At the club:

"And I taught her, her first magic trick when she was six years old," Criss said.

"You never told me that," Dani said to Christine.

"Cause I knew that if I did, you would want me to do the trick that's why."

"Well can you still do it?" Dani asked.

"Didn't you just hear him? I was six when he taught me, I don't remember it."

"You don't remember it?" Criss asked.

Christine laughed a little, "Not as well as I did back then."

"So you guys staying here?" Costa asked.

"Yea we are," Dani said.

"Why don't you guys stop by the production office after we leave here, we can show you guys around." Criss said.

"Maybe another day...we had a long day today I think I just want to go to sleep," Christine.

Dani looked over at Christine when she said that and grabbed her hand, "Excuse us a second," Dani said going outside with Christine. "What was that about?"

"What?"

"Criss Angel just asked you to go to the production office with him when we leave the club and you make an excuse."

"He asked both of us Dani."

"Yea but he was looking at you. He's been looking at you all night. Now what's up?"

"Dani you are making this to be more than it is...he's known me since I was a baby. His whole family has known me that long. And I...I just don't know alright."

"Then go with him" Dani smiled.

"Dani he invited you too..."

"Yea but I wanna stay here a little longer and talk to Costa," Dani smiled.

"You're up to something aren't you?" Christine said.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Cause you always are up to something," Christine said shaking her head and going back to the table.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how's everything been?" Criss asked Christine when they went to the production office.

"It's been going real good."

"Why are you being so quiet and nervous? You've known me your whole life," Criss said.

"I know but it's just different now you know. I mean you're so famous now. I mean it never even came to my mind that Criss Angel was you."

"It's still me though. I'm still the same guy who would sit and watch television with you all the time and teach you tricks."

"It's just that, it's been like 13 years since I saw you." Christine said.

"That doesn't mean you need to act differently around me," Criss smiled. "Here," he said making a red rose appear out of nowhere. "They are still your favorite flower right?"

Christine smiled and took it from him, "Of course."

"How long are you going to be here for?" Criss asked.

"I think it's for two weeks."

"In that case, come by here tomorrow, you can see what we have coming up."

"I think I just might...I mean we. I think we may just stop by." Christine smiled, "So I'll see you tomorrow," she said leaving to go back to the room she was sharing with Dani.

Remember…if you want a new chapter, than review. I will post a new chapter for every review I get. Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

That night...

"So...what happened?" Dani asked Christine when she got back.

"Nothing happened Dani. He just invited us to the office tomorrow so we can see what stunts he has coming up."

"Nothing happened huh...then where'd you get the rose?"

"One of his magic tricks, that is all Dani."

"You're telling me that you were with him all this time and it wasn't anything?"

"Dani I don't know what you expect to happen between me and him but there isn't anything alright!"

"I knew it! You like him!" Dani said.

"Of course I do. And so does every other girl who was there at his stunt tonight, including you."

"No that's not what I mean. I knew was something there when you two saw each other tonight."

"I just...it's nothing Dani really it isn't."

"So there is isn't there?"

"Well I mean of course I had a little crush on him growing up, he was always around but...I mean we're all older now and..." Christine began.

"You're afraid to let anything happen aren't you?" Dani asked.

"Of course I am Dani. I know I felt something there tonight but if he did is unlikely. And I just don't want my heartbroken."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Criss laid in bed that night, trying to figure out just what had happened that night. He knew that when he had seen her that night things would feel different but he didn't know they would feel this different. And he tried to shake those feelings he had felt out of his head but it was no use, he just couldn't. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day:

"You gonna come?" Dani asked Christine.

"Yea I'll be there in a moment. Why don't you just go and if Criss does ask tell him I'll be down there later."

Dani didn't believe her at first, "Now you said you would go and see him today, you're not backing out are you?"

"No Dani, I'm not. Just...I'll be downstairs later just tell him that if he wants to know alright."

"Alright but you better not go back on your word you know," Dani said leaving.

"Hey Dani, is Christine going to be coming?" Criss asked her.

"Yea she's still upstairs but she said she'll be coming down soon. Look I know it's none of my business but she is my best friend and I just wanna know, did something happen last night?"

"As far as I can tell no. I mean sure she acted a little nervous but that was just normal since we hadn't seen each other in so long. Why did she say anything to you?" Criss asked.

"No, nothing," Dani said.

"She did say something to you didn't she?"

"It depends. Look she's had her heart broken before and that's what she's afraid of happening..." Dani stopped herself. "I really wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"No really it's ok. I've been thinking a lot about what happened last night too and now that you told me this..."

Dani smiled, "I knew it! There is something between the two of you!"

"Look Dani you can't tell her alright. We are just starting to get our friendship back and I don't want anything to ruin that alright?" They both looked over and saw Christine was coming into the office.

"If you want my advice Criss, I would tell her how you feel before we go back home." Dani said,  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remember…if you want a new chapter, than review. I will post a new chapter for every review I get. Thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Two Weeks Later:_

Criss never did tell Christine his feelings. He wanted to and he tried to but every time he wanted to, he couldn't seem to get the words out. There was always the fact that their friendship could be ruined if he did tell her how he felt. And now, after his levitation demonstration she would be going back to New York and he just couldn't think of losing touch with her again, not like the last time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine came out of the hotel room and saw another rose in front of the door. She had no doubt who it was doing this and she expected it. Everyday for the last weeks she always found a red rose laying in front of the door. Picking it up she went back into the room to do some more packing to go home.

"Criss again huh?" Dani asked seeing her bring in another rose.

"Is it that obvious?" Christine smiled.

"Well lets see, he's the only one who knows our room and he never signs the card, just puts your name on it."

Christine put the rose with the others, "Guess we better finish packing up."

"That's it, you're not gonna say anything else?" Dani asked.

"Dani we leave tonight after seeing Criss do this levitation demonstration. And that's it, we won't hear from each other again."

"And that's what you really want?"

Christine shook her head, "No of course that's not what I want! But that is what's gonna end up happening."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Criss everything alright?" JD asked him.

"Yea just you know going over everything for tonight." Criss answered.

"I thought you had everything all ready for it."

"Oh for the demonstration I do. It's not that I'm talking about."

"I think I know what it is. Christine going back home tonight right?"

Criss nodded, "Since I ran into her two weeks ago so much has happened and..."

"Criss are you saying that you have feelings for her?" JD asked.

"I know what you're going to say. She's much younger and I've known her since she was born. And that I babysat her all those years. But now it's so much different. Everything's different now."

"Well yea, but also Criss you need to remember you're just getting over a bad relationship and being hurt by your ex-wife. What you need to ask yourself is if these feelings are real or are they just you trying to get over your heart being broken," JD said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dani and Christine went to the production office to meet with Criss and his brothers before the demonstration.

"I am glad you came here tonight," Criss said going over to Christine.

"Of course. It's the last demonstration I can see before going back home."

"Um...yea about that. I wanted to ask you something," Criss began.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anyone know what's going on with them?" Costa asked seeing Criss and Christine talking alone.

"Nope," Dani and JD said at the same time.

"Which means both of you do."

"All I know is that Criss has been leaving roses at out hotel door every morning for her," Dani said.

"He's been doing what?" Costa said.

"Yea well from the talk I had with him earlier, it seems that Criss has fallen in love again," JD said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me get this straight, you're asking me to stay here in Vegas so that I can help with behind the scenes?" Christine said shocked.

"Yes exactly. For as long as I can remember you have always loved magic and you always loved helping me out when you were a kid. Just think, you can help out with this show." Criss said excited.

"I...I can't Criss. I mean I have so much back home. I can't just up and leave it like that."

"Can you at least think about what I just asked you?" Criss said.

"Look if you want I'll come out to visit more that's fine. But I can't move here, I'm not used to this type of life."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine and Dani went to go see Criss' demonstration and then went back to their room to get their stuff to go back home.

"Hey you alright?" Dani asked Christine as they were on their way to the airport.

"Yea I'm fine Dani, thanks."

"It's cause we didn't get to say goodbye to Criss cause he was busy right?"

"No not at all. I mean me and Criss said our goodbyes before anyways. It was just something he said...but it's nothing I just rather forget about it."

"You sure?" Dani said.

"Yes I'm sure. I just want to get back home, back to our apartment and just forget this night," Christine said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey don't worry we will come back," Dani said. "Plus I think I may have something going on with Costa over there," she laughed.

"You would," Christine laughed. "I told Criss we would come back to visit actually. So I guess we'll have to then."

"Well come on, that's our flight they just called," Dani said.

Christine and Dani were making their way when they heard someone yelling Christine's name. Turning around, Christine saw Criss running towards them.

"Christine wait!" he yelled.

"Criss? What are you doing here?" She yelled back.

"I couldn't let you go...not just like that." Criss went over to her. "Not before I could tell you this. I love you."

Remember…if you want a new chapter, than review. I will post a new chapter for every review I get. Thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5

"You...you. I'm sorry I thought you just told me you loved me," Christine said.

"That is what I just said," Criss said.

"I um...Criss I really didn't expect to hear that."

"It's ok, I didn't expect you to have a response. I just really couldn't let you go without you knowing how I felt."

By now fans who had been in the airport noticed that it was Criss and were all standing around watching what was happening.

"I'm sure when you had this all planned out it was in a more private manner," Christine smiled.

Criss smiled back, "Yea I didn't plan on having to tell you running after you in an airport as you were about to leave." Criss kissed her on the cheek, "Have a safe flight home and give me a call when you get there," he said before walking off.

"I love you too," Christine said but he didn't hear her.

"Hey come on, you can tell him that when you call him later," Dani said.

"Dani I just...I don't think I can go back. Not now at least. Look earlier tonight Criss asked if I wanted to stay here and help work on the show. I told him no but I said that cause I was afraid of my feelings not being the same as his. And now that he told me this, I can't go back home now."

Dani smiled, "Took you long enough to come to your senses. Both of you. Criss told me he was gonna ask you that. I knew you'd end up saying yes at some point."

"Wait, you knew he was gonna ask me that?"

"Yea he told me he had been thinking about it, but I didn't know he was gonna ask you tonight. You know you really should take him up of this offer though. Not only would you be working with him but you'll be you'll be involved in working with magic which you love as well."

Christine smiled, "Look I'll come back soon though to get some of my stuff and let you know how everything's going. And..."

"Shut up and go after him," Dani laughed.

"Right," Christine said going to look to see where Criss went.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Criss kept looking back when leaving the airport. "She doesn't feel the same I just know it," he said quietly.

"Maybe she couldn't wait to get home to tell you how se felt," Christine said coming up behind him,

"Christine?" Criss said turning around. "But...you're flight just left and..."

"I'm not going back. I have an answer to what you asked me earlier, I'd love to stay here and help you out."

Criss hugged her, "Look you don't have to if it's because of what I told you before."

"You obviously didn't hear me when I told you I loved you too," Christine said.

"No I didn't hear you say that. You mean it?"

"Yes Criss of course I do."

"Then it's time we finally do this," Criss said kissing her.

Remember…if you want a new chapter, than review. I will post a new chapter for every review I get. Thanks :)


	6. Chapter 6

Later that week...

"Criss I couldn't do that. Let me just find my own place here," Christine said when she went back to the Luxor with Criss.

"I won't take no for an answer. I have a guestroom in here, it's pretty big and you could definitely stay in there. In fact I would love for you to stay here. Please?" Criss said giving her those eyes that made her melt.

"That's the look I always gave you when I wanted something when I was little wasn't it?" She said laughing.

"And it always worked didn't it? Did it work for me too?" Criss asked.

She nodded, "Yes, yes it did. Alright Criss I'll stay here."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Criss helped her get settled in, "Everything alright then?"

"Yea got everything put away. Again Criss, I can't thank you enough for this."

"Just having you here is all I need," Criss smiled. "I got some movies for us to watch. I have a day off from everything so I figured we could just relax."

"That would mean you have some dangerous stunt coming up don't you?" Christine asked.

"We won't talk about that now," Criss smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Dani told me you were afraid of getting your heartbroken again, what did she mean by that?"

"Oh it's nothing. Some guy I really liked and I thought he felt the same way and then he just treated me like dirt. That was all. She made it out to be more than it was. I don't want to bring up any bad memories Criss but what is going on with you and your ex?"

"I'm sure you read about it all over the internet. But let's just say that what she said has been all untrue."

"I kinda figured that out reading what she had said about you. You know it's funny...us watching a movie and talking. Like we used to back in the day."

"Just that things are a little bit different now aren't they?" Criss said kissing her.

"You could say that. You never would've been allowed to do that back then," she laughed kissing him back.

Remember…if you want a new chapter, than review. I will post a new chapter for every review I get. Thanks :)


	7. Chapter 7

Christine woke up and saw that she was in her room. The only thing is she didn't remember how she got there. In fact the last thing she remembered was that she was on the couch watching a movie with Criss. "Morning sleepyhead," Criss said from outside the bedroom door.

"Did I sleep in that late?" she asked getting up.

"Just joking it's only 8:30. Wanna join me for breakfast?" Criss said.

"Yea sure let me just get ready." Christine said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Criss can I ask you something...how did I get to my bedroom? I just remember watching the movie with you as the last thing we did."

Criss laughed a little, "I had a phone call that was supposed to be a few minutes and it lasted a couple of hours. By the time I came back you were sound alseep on the couch. But I didn't think you'd be comfortable there so I carried you to your bed. You know you are so cute when you sleep," Criss smiled.

"Thanks Criss," Christine blushed.

"I spoke to my mom today and told her about us. She's going to be coming out here soon and she's excited about seeing you again."

"I can't wait. I haven't seen her in the longest time either. I had been out to Long Island since last seeing you but I never saw anyone from your family."

"I really hate it that we all lost touch like that. We missed out on so much." Criss said.

"Yea I do too. Criss I want you to know that even though we lost touch there wasn't a day I didn't think of you."

"Really? I thought that once you started high school and especially when you were in college that you would've just forgotten about me."Criss said.

"Not at all Criss. Look I found this when I was getting my stuff to move here. This must've been when we first met," Christine said showing him a picture of him holding Christine as a baby.

Criss laughed a little, "I actually remember that day. When JD or Costa held you, you would cry. But when I held you, you were smiling all happy."

"That I didn't remember" Christine laughed.

"Well I'm glad I was always the one you liked," Criss said sneaking a kiss from.

"Hey that was sneaky!" Christine joked.

"Like you didn't like it."

"You know I did," Christine said blushing.

"So in the next few weeks I have a new demonstration I'm going to do."

"Please tell me it's not a dangerous one Criss."

"If I told you that it would be a lie," Criss said and he told her about his new demonstration which would be the wine barrel escape.

"It's not that I don't believe you can do it cause I do Criss. It's just that..what if..."

"Don't think of that Christine. You know I'll be fine."

"Criss..."

"It'll be fine don't worry," Cris said putting his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. They were in the food court of the casino having their breakfast and all of a sudden flashes of cameras were scene.

"Guess I'll have to get used to this huh Criss."

"Come on let's go, this was one thing I was hoping I could keep you away from," Criss said taking her hand to go back to his suite.

Remember…if you want a new chapter, than review. I will post a new chapter for every review I get. Thanks :)


	8. Chapter 8

"I am sorry about that," Criss said when they got back up to the suite.

"Criss I told you before, it's alright."

"No it's not. What was I thinking that we could actually have a nice quiet breakfast together?"

"It was a nice breakfast Criss."

"I know but you know what's going to happen now. Those fans all took pictures seeing us together and it won't be long until news gets out to all celebrity gossip stations."

"Well there's one simple answer to that then Criss, we just won't be together anymore," she said going to her room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait a second," Criss said following her. "What do you mean that's our answer to this problem? We just got together and I don't want to break up."

"I didn't mean we actually break up Criss. I meant that...we deny everything if we're asked."

"I don't want us to go through that."

"Criss if we tell the truth then you know what may happen. You know how some of these fans can be and you know how much the tabloids are going to get into this. I just don't want you to lose any popularity cause of me."

"I don't care if I lose any fans cause I'm with you. However I do care about your safety and you're right that may be put into danger if any news comes out. So I guess we'll just say that we're old friends who just met up and now you work for me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the night of Criss' Wine Barrel Escape and Christine was with him in the RV before he went to go do the stunt. "You're still worried aren't you?" Criss said to her.

"Of course I am Criss. I still don't want you doing this."

"I'm prepared for this you know that."

"Yes Criss I know you are. I just don't want you doing it," she smiled.

"I'll be fine alright. I love you," he said kissing her.

"When you say that before a stunt, that worries me even more. I love you too."

Remember…if you want a new chapter, than review. I will post a new chapter for every review I get. Thanks :)


	9. Chapter 9

"So what you think?" Criss said going back to his suite with Christine.

"I'm still shaking cause of what you did," she responded.

He put his arms around her, "That making you feel better?"

"Considering I thought I would never feel your arms around me again, yes it is helping Criss."

"Maybe I can make it up to you," Criss smirked giving Christine that oh so sexy look.

"What do you have in mind Christopher..." Christine said.

"Oh nothing," Criss said innocently and then surprised her by picking her up when they got to the street and going to his room.

"What's gotten into you Criss?"

"Can't I just show you how much I love you?" Criss said kissing her. When things started to get too heated Christine had to stop him. 

"I'm sorry Criss. I'm not ready for this."

Criss sat up in his bed, "What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

"No Criss it's not you. I'm just not ready. Look remember when I told you how I had my heartbroken. The truth is that, when I told my boyfriend I wouldn't sleep with him, he went and found himself another girl. I told him I wasn't ready and that's what he did. I'm sorry Criss, I really am."

"Oh baby it's alright," Criss said holding her in his arms. "I wouldn't want you to do anything you don't want to do."

"It's not that I don't want to Criss, trust me it isn't that at all," she laughed.

"It's alright really," Criss kissed her. "I'm happy just holding you in my arms and knowing you're here."

"You really aren't like any other guy I know," she said starting to feel tired.

"Sleepy huh? Stay in here tonight. I'm just gonna go get dried off and be right back," Criss said.

As Criss was going to get himself ready for bed, JD and Costa walked in. "Did we interupt something?" JD said seeing that Criss was in his robe.

"What? Oh no, I know what you're thinking. There's none of that going on. In fact she's actually asleep right now. I just went to dry off from the stunt."

"I know it's none of my business Criss. Just don't want you to get into any messes like what was happening when..."

"JD, don't even bring her up. I don't want to hear her name mentioned again. I was afraid to fall in love again because of her and I'm glad Christine came back into my life."

"I'm just saying Criss, be careful with all these people around," JD said.

Remember…if you want a new chapter, than review. I will post a new chapter for every review I get. Thanks :)


	10. Chapter 10

A Few Months Later:

"Dani? What are you doing here?" Christine said running into her at the casino. "I didn't know you were coming this week."

"Oh yea Costa called and told me Criss is doing some stunt and asked if I wanted to see it."

"The stunt...yea can't wait for it to be over."

"Another dangerous one I'm guessing?" Dani said.

"You could definitely say that. Laying on a bed of nails and then having a hummer go across him. He's already gotten so hurt just from practicing for it."

"You gonna go watch him do it?" Dani asked.

"After his last stunt I don't know if I can handle it."

"You have to go to support him though."

"Yea I know, I just don't know if I can."

"Well look I'm gonna go get settled in my room but I'll meet you outside alright."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Criss, what was this surprise you wanted to talk to me about," Dani said meeting up with him.

"Look what I got for Christine," he said taking out a small box with a diamond ring in it.

"Criss you're proposing to her? At your stunt?"

"Yea after it. That way she also can't be mad at me for doing it," Criss laughed. "But what do you think my chances are of her saying yes?"

"I'd say pretty good chance. Except there's a problem...she doesn't know if she wants to go see you do the stunt. But don't worry, I'll get her there."

"Dani thanks for keeping this a secret," Criss said.

"Anytime...and congrats in advanced cause I know she's going to say yes."

Christine was on her way to see Dani at her room when she saw Criss leaving the room. "Criss I thought you were preparing for your stunt?"

"Oh Christine you scared me," Criss said quickly putting the box back in his pocket before she could see it. "I just went to see Dani since it's been awhile she visited."

"How did you know she was here? I just found out myself not too long ago."

"Ran into her that's all...gotta run, I'll see you later," he said kissing her quickly and going off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the stunt:

"What's wrong you hardly have said a word to me since we came up here," Dani said.

"I should be asking you what's going on. Why was Criss in your room this afternoon?"

"What? What's this about?" Dani said.

"Answer the question. You know me and Criss have been together for almost a year, what was going on with you two?"

"Look Criss is doing his stunt, we'll talk about this later."

"Dani I want an answer!"

Dani was about to answer but stopped when everyone at the stunt saw that Criss was about to talk to the crowd. "You need to listen to this," Dani whispered to her.

"Many of you may have heard that there is a special someone in my life. And I will tell you all now that all that you've heard is true." Criss began and searched the crowd for where Christine was and started to walk towards her. "And I couldn't think of a more perfect time to do this than at one of my stunts, one that she was afraid of seeing." Criss made his way to where Christine was and got down on his knee. "Christine, I know the past year we've been through a lot between my stunts and the rumors about us. But there is nothing more I want than to be your husband. Will you marry me?"

Remember…if you want a new chapter, than review.


	11. Chapter 11

_Three Months Later..._

Christine sat in her room looking through her wedding plans. "What you doing?" Criss said coming into the room.

"Oh nothing," she said quickly closing the books she had opened.

"Don't I get to see?" Criss asked.

"Nope. You'll just have to wait," she smiled.

"Aww come on can't I get even a little sneak at what you've got going on?"

"Not until the wedding Criss. The only thing you're allowed to know is the stuff we are planning together." She moved the stuff off the bed so that Criss could sit next to her. "Shouldn't you be going around and filming some stuff?"

"In a few hours. Wanted to know if you wanted to come with me walking around the Luxor."

"Think it's time we go out in public together now?" Christine asked.

"I think it's safe to now. I am sorry I got you involved in all this when I proposed in public."

Truth was, every since Criss proposed to Christine in public after the stunt, there was no more privacy for her. She would get calls from so-called friends she had back home who were now jealous of her and leaving her messages. She tried her best to hide these messages but Criss found out about them. And he was worried about her safety while she was always worried about him and his stunts.

Criss thought that by not going out in public with Christine, that would keep her safe. But today he felt like for once the two should go around the casino together. Plus if anyone was to try to harm her, he would be right there protecting her.

This was their first time seen in public together since the proposal. Criss would usually be out with his brothers and Christine would be hanging out with Dani. Dani had also gotten herself a place in Vegas that way the two best friends would be together again. Christine had to admit, she was nervous about being with Criss because she knew that photographers would be around to get even just one picture of the two of them together.

Remember…if you want a new chapter, than review.


	12. Chapter 12

"Maybe it was a mistake Criss," Christine said that night.

"What was?" Criss asked.

"Us going out together in public today. You saw how they went after us with the cameras the second we were there."

"No sweetie it wasn't. You're my soon-to-be wife and I want everyone to know that. I have nothing to hide."

"I know that Criss, just that I think that everything would be so much better for you if we hadn't found each other again."

"Don't say that! I am so glad that the two of us found each other. I don't care what anyone says," Criss said wrapping his arms around her. "All I care about is me loving you and you loving me."

The two were sitting on the couch and Christine laid down so her head was on Criss' lap. "Criss you're not having any second thoughts about all of this are you?"

He played with her hair, "Not at all. Why are you?"

"No, of course not," she smiled. "Just a little nervous I guess that's all."

"Well don't you worry, we still have a few months until the wedding." Criss said.

"Are you gonna ever tell me what the stunt is you're doing in New York when we go there to get married?" Christine asked.

"It's a surprise. But don't worry I won't be doing it until after the wedding."

"Let me guess...it's another deadly stunt?"

"Would it be anything different?" Criss laughed.

"You're lucky I've gotten used to it by now, otherwise I wouldn't be here with you like this," she smiled.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Christine was with Dani in the production office just hearing what Criss' latest stunt was going to be. "He is kidding right?" Dani asked.

"No Dani he isn't." Christine said.

"He's gonna hang from a helicopter? How are you even able to handle hearing he's going to that?"

"At this point Dani, I don't even know how anymore. I just know it's a losing battle when telling him I don't want him doing these stunts."

"Have you thought about how this is gonna affect your marriage?" Dani asked.

"It won't Dani, I mean I'm handling it now what would be different then."

"Of course it'll be different. I mean once you guys get married you two are gonna be closer than you've ever been. Seeing him do this stuff is gonna be even harder to watch."

"What are you getting at Dani?" Christine asked.

"I'm just saying that things between the two of you will be different once you get married."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey you alright?" Criss asked Christine. It was the night before his Suspension stunt and they were having a quiet night alone at the suite.

"Yea everything's alright Criss. Just thinking about stuff."

"Oh really, about what?"

"Just stuff Criss, that's all."

"Is it about us?" Criss asked.

"No why would you think that?"

"Cause of how you're not sitting near me on the couch right now. Now out with it."

"It's nothing Criss, really I'm fine. Just tired I'm going to bed," Christine said getting up and going to her room.

Criss sighed and got up and followed her, "Is this about tomorrow?" Criss asked standing in the doorway.

"I don't want to talk about it Criss."

"Are you crying?" Criss asked now going into the bedroom.

"Criss have you thought of what may happen to us once we get married?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you talking about?" Criss asked.

"I mean about us, what will happen when we get married?"

"Well for starters we'll be in the same room every night and doing a lot more than what we're doing now," Criss smirked.

"That's not what I meant. I mean things aren't things gonna be different?"

"Well of course, I mean I've been married before and yes things did change then. Look if you're worried about us getting married cause my first marriage failed don't. That won't happen to us."

"But what if it does Criss? What if somehow we end up not being happy together?" Christine said.

Remember…if you want a new chapter, than review.


	13. Chapter 13

"Where is this all coming from?" Criss asked.

"Today at the office, when you were going over what you're going to be doing tomorrow. Dani wanted to know how I deal with all that you do and then she said how would I be able to handle you doing your stunts when we're married. And then..."

"So Dani put this all into your head. Why do you listen to her?"

"Well she's my best friend in the world that's why."

"Did you ever think that she may just be jealous of you being with me?"

"No she wouldn't be Criss. Plus she's in love with Costa anyways."

"True when I first met her I saw that she was really close with my brother. But I've noticed that since we got engaged she's been trying to get close to me. I mean she moved here to Vegas all of a sudden. Using the excuse she missed her best friend. You two were still visiting each other so we know that's a lie."

"But what if she was right Criss, what if me and you don't work out?" Christine said.

"Why is that what you want?" Criss asked.

"No of course not. I want us to be happy together. I just love you so much and I don't want to lose that."

"And you won't. Look I know I can't promise you that things won't be different once we get married cause we both know they will be. But I promise you this, my love won't ever change." Criss smiled which made Christine smile. "Now there's that smile I love to see. Come on we both need some sleep. Stay with me tonight I think we both could use that."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was the Suspension demonstration and Christine wasn't really sure she wanted to go but she knew she had to for Criss. "You gonna be alright?" Criss asked her when they got there.

"I...I don't think so Criss. I saw what you have planned and I don't think I can watch it."

"My brother feels the same way. So why don't you go stay with JD and I'll see you when I come back alright?"

Christine nodded and kissed Criss before he went off and went off to the side to watch his demonstration. Just as she had told him earlier, she wouldn't have been able to watch it. She tried but the site of him bleeding kept getting to her. She never could stand to see him bleed. When he was done she waited to go over to him, she knew his family would want to see him first. After telling JD she was going to the RV, she went and waited for Criss to come back.

"Couldn't handle it could you?" Criss said coming into the RV.

"I almost made it through the whole thing," she said.

"Don't worry about it Christine. I'm just glad you came."

"You're still bleeding," Christine said looking at his back.

"Don't worry about it I'm fine," Criss said sitting next to her. "It's grossing you out isn't it?"

Christine nodded, "Yea I really can't stand to see you bleed. Here let me help," she said trying to stop the bleeding.

"This reminds me of when you were little and you would fall on your rollerskates, I would always bandage up your cuts." Criss said.

"And you would kiss it better," Christine said and she stopped cleaning off his back. "I think it's stopping now."

"Wanna go and kiss my wounds better," Criss said jokingly and then he stopped and turned to look at her. "Or we could try to find a way to make both of us feel better right now," he said now serious and starting kissing her.

Remember if you want more chapters…please review


End file.
